


Visual Stimulation

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype sex with Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Stimulation

“Fucking webcam,” they mutter, fiddling with the controls on their computer.

Uta’s face, though thoroughly pixelated, is spread across the screen, and despite their frustration with the less than cooperative webcam, they’re happy to see him.

“Miss me?” He asks, a grin sliding onto his face.

“Like hell,” they admit, smoothing their hair back from their face.

They talk idly for a few minutes about their days, what they’ve been up to, and random happenings that have occurred - nothing out of the ordinary, but it’s still comforting to hear the sound of one another’s voice. It isn’t long into the conversation before Uta gets that tell-tale look on his face; the one they know so well.

“So, what else are you wearing?” He asks slyly, raising a pierced eyebrow.

“Subtle,” they say, though the smile betrays their attempt at annoyance. “Very subtle.”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Uta says, ignoring that last statement. “What you do when I’m not there… that hand of yours slipping into your pants…”

“Uta!”

“What?” He asks innocently, and even through the shitty quality of the screen, he can see their face color a pretty pink color. “Can you blame me?”

They sigh, and he can tell he’s cracked them.

“I’m… I’m wearing shorts…”

“Show me.”

His voice has taken a husky turn, and the sound sends an ache between their legs that they won’t admit is there. They swallow and angle the camera so their legs are on display. Uta sucks in a breath.

“Nice, very nice… don’t you think you would be more comfortable with them… off?”

They bite their lip, and though they’re hesitant, there is a hint of excitement to it. 

“Like… Like this?” They ask, hooking their hands into the shorts and sliding them down their legs.

“Slower,” He drawls, leaning back and dropping his hands to his lap.

They oblige, slowly easing the fabric down until it pools at their ankles, and they step out of it. They look to the image of Uta on the screen, and he’s wrestling with the waistband of his own pants. They feel a throb when they see how hard he is, tent forming in his underwear that do nothing to hide his arousal.

“I think about you every night, you know,” he says, and his hand disappears into his underwear. “Ngh - I think about you naked, just like when we’re alone… all spread out, fuck I want to taste you…”

“U-Uta, th-that’s - “

They’re cut off when they hear the unmistakable sound of him moaning, and they’re completely captivated. 

“Do you - fuck - do you touch yourself? Do you do the same thing I do?” He asks, and they flush as they see his hand moving underneath the fabric, obscuring their view.

“Y-Yes…”

“Show me. Show me how you do it.”

They hesitate, but they’re too far gone to refuse. They want this just as much as he does, and though it isn’t anything close to the real thing, it slakes some of their desire for him. They situate themselves on their bed, pushing the computer back so he has a nice view. They trail their hands along their stomach, just like Uta does when he’s touching them, and slip their fingers beneath their underwear. 

“Take them off,” Uta commands, and they tilt their head to see that he’s doing the same thing. 

He strokes his cock, keeping his movements slow and rhythmic as they strip, and it’s become abundantly clear that they’re enjoying it just as much as he is. 

“Good, good,” he drawls. “Think about me. What do you want me to do to you? What do you imagine? Tell me.”

“I th-think about your - ah - hands… they’re b-better than mine -” They say breathlessly, slipping one of their fingers inside themselves. “Your tongue…”

“What about my tongue?”

“I w-want you to l-lick here,” They drag their unoccupied hand to their chest, indicating to their nipples. “And… And here -” They arch their back as they pump their finger in and out, moaning at the feeling of it.

“Want me to get you all worked up? You like that, don’t you? Laying there desperate to come. Are you close?”

He’s surprisingly calm to be stroking himself as fast as he is, and the sight of his cock, leaking fluid and erect, makes their hand move faster. 

“I’m - I’m so close - I w-want you inside me,” they whine.

“Fuck - You want me to fuck you hard?”

“Y-es!” They choke out.

“Shit - do you use any of those toys I got you?” He asks, and his voice is light and breathy.

“Some - Sometimes… it’s still n-not as good as y-you -”

“When I get back, you’re not going to be able to walk for a fucking week,” he growls.

They whimper, moving their hand faster and faster, unable to respond to him. They communicate through moans, and when they see Uta’s head tilt back as he spills over his hand, that’s their undoing. They cry out, bucking into their fingers as they come, black spots dotting their vision. They hear Uta laugh from the other end.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I have to clean myself up, but when you wake up, I’ll be there.”

“Mm,” they agree, eyes closing as they soak up the bliss of the orgasm. 

“And by the way,” he says suddenly. “Sleep naked.”


End file.
